Author KJung
by Akari Five
Summary: Kim Jaejoong seorang penyanyi dan aktor berbakat yang memiliki banyak talenta dalam bidang lain selalu menciptakan imagenya yang seperti malaikat, lalu bagaimana jika dalam kehidupan rahasianya Jaejoong adalah seorang author fanfic? -YunJae Fanfiction -YAOI


Author KJung

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo(s)

Mature Content!

.

.

" _Aakhh... Yunniehh... aku keluar..." Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh besar Yunho saat keduanya mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan._

 _Penisnya kembali menyemburkan sperma cair karena sudah berkali-kali klimaks, lubangnya pun kembali terisi sperma kekasihnya, membuat perutnya terasa penuh karena telah banyak menerima cairan hangat Yunho. Keduanya terus berpelukan sambil mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka yang telah berjam-jam bercinta itu._

 _Yunho yang merasa telah kembali pulih mulai menciumi dagu Jaejoong lalu menjalar menuju bibir cherry itu. Diciumnya lembut bibir Jaejoong sambil mengelus pipi mulus kekasihnya. Yunho mencoba menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang masih tersambung dengan Jaejoong, membuahkan sebuah lenguhan dari mulut Jaejoong. Ciuman keduanya terlepas lalu saling menatap mata masing-masing dengan penuh cinta. Kembali Yunho menggerakkan penisnya dalam lubang yang sudah terasa sangat basah milik Jaejoong._

" _Boo... sekali lagi boleh ya..."_

" _Ukhh kenapa kau suka sekali menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatku malu Yunnie."_

" _Karena wajah polosmu yang sedang malu-malu sangat menggoda sayang, membuatku ingin menyetubuhimu seharian penuh." bibir hati itu kini sibuk menciumi leher Jaejoong sambil meninggalkan bekas merah yang tidak akan bisa hilang dalam sehari._

" _Enghh dasar Yunnie mesum."_

" _Mesum begini pun kau masih suka."_

 _Dan keduanya pun kembali larut dalam kegiatan panas yang menggairahkan. Malam minggu yang biasa diisi dengan kegiatan romantis sepasang kekasih itu akan dilewati pasangan Yunho-Jaejoong dengan desahan-desahan nikmat yang entah akan berhenti sampai kapan._

— _END—_

"Oke save." ucap seorang namja dengan jari telunjuk yang bergerak-gerak di atas touchpad laptop miliknya. Wajah sempurna dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya itu terlihat begitu serius dengan kegiatannya bersama laptopnya. Senyumnya mengembang saat apa yang harus ia lakukan telah selesai.

"Baiklah sudah kuupload. Hihi aku membuat Yunnie jadi sangat mesum disini." ucapnya sendirian sambil cekikikan. Namun tawanya itu lenyap saat melihat kondisi benda berharga miliknya di bawah sana telah menegang sempurna.

"Ukhh lagi-lagi little Joongie menegang gara-gara menulis cerita begini."

Namja yang diketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong itu pun mengambil smartphone mahalnya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil mencoba menghubungi seseorang dengan tangan sebelahnya yang berusaha menanggalkan celananya selama perjalanan menuju kamar mandi.

 _Pip_

"Yunnie, apa kau punya waktu luang?"

" _Boojae? Aku sedang menunggu jadwal pemotretan selanjutnya. Ada apa hm?"_

"Mmhh... Aku butuh bantuanmu~"

Namja di seberang telpon yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho itu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia sangat hapal dengan kondisi ini, saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba menelpon dengan suara manja sambil mendesah kecil.

"Milikmu menegang lagi sayang?" kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat ke toilet lalu masuk ke bilik paling ujung. Sebelumnya namja itu memastikan jika tidak ada seorangpun dalam toilet itu. Bisa bahaya jika ada yang mendengarnya sedang berbicara hal-hal mesum demi memuaskan kekasih cantiknya lewat telpon.

"Um... Aku sudah tidak tahan Yunnieh..."

Jaejoong mulai mengocok pelan kejantanannya sambil mendengarkan suara Yunho dan membayangkan Yunho yang sedang menyentuhnya. Kocokannya pun semakin cepat saat mendengar Yunho memulai phone sex yang belakangan ini sering mereka lakukan karena tidak dapat saling bertemu. Tidak lama pun cairan putihnya menyembur keluar mengotori dinding kamar mandi. Nafasnya tersengal karena terlalu bersemangat ingin cepat-cepat menuntaskan hasratnya.

"Sudah keluar Boo?"

"Um, iyah... Gomawo Yunnie." Jaejoong bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi. Ia butuh istirahat sebentar sebelum membersihkan bekas spermanya itu.

"Biar kutebak, kau habis menulis fanfic mesum lagi ya?"

Wajah putih itu mulai memerah mendengar tebakan kekasihnya yang tepat sasaran. Malu rasanya jika ketahuan menegang sehabis menulis sesuatu yang berbau mesum, apalagi yang ia tulis tentang dirinya sendiri bersama kekasihnya ini.

"A-aku hanya iseng kok."

"Iseng tapi penismu sampai berdiri hm?"

"Ukhh pokoknya aku cuman iseng dan milikku menegang karena tidak sengaja! Sudah Yunnie siap-siap saja untuk pemotretan sana, aku mau mandi!" dengan cepat Jaejoong menutup telponnya. Ia terlalu malu jika Yunho menanyainya tentang cerita mesum apa lagi yang telah ia tulis.

Ya, seperti yang Yunho katakan, selama ini diam-diam Jaejoong memang sering menulis cerita fiksi yang sering fans sebut dengan fanfiction. Jika yang biasanya orang lain tau seorang Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang pria berbakat dengan fisik yang sempurna dan talentanya sebagai penyanyi, designer, aktor, businessman, dan baru-baru ini sebagai fotografer.

Jika di dunia fanfiction Jaejoong yang tentu dengan nama samarannya dikenal sebagai author dengan karangan yang sering mengandung unsur dewasa. Penggemarnya pun bisa dibilang cukup banyak karena bakat menulis Jaejoong memang sangat baik. Selain itu reader yang sering membaca karyanya pun banyak mengatakan jika tulisan Jaejoong terlihat sangat nyata. Ya, tentu saja akan terasa sangat nyata karena Jaejoong memang sering kali menulis cerita bukan sebagai cerita fiksi tapi kehidupan nyatanya.

Namun semenjak Jaejoong menyelesaikan wajib militernya beberapa bulan lalu, cerita yang namja itu tulis selalu berisi hal-hal mesum yang muncul dari khayalannya. Bahkan Yunho yang terkadang membacanya pun hanya sanggup menggelengkan kepala melihat betapa nakalnya khayalan Boojaenya itu.

Dan saat Jaejoong telah selesai menulis fanficnya, tidak jarang Yunho mendapat telpon dari Jaejoong yang meminta membantunya klimaks yang tentu saja dengan senang hati akan Yunho lakukan. Desahan kekasih manisnya itu irama terbaik yang pernah ia dengar dan tentu saja tidak boleh ia lewatkan sedetik pun.

' _Sepertinya minggu ini aku memang harus mengambil libur demi mengunjungi Boojae, sebelum khayalannya itu menjadi terlalu mesum.'_ benak Yunho setelah membaca sekilas fanfic yang baru setengah jam yang lalu Jaejoong upload. Namja itu pun kembali ke ruang make up, menyiapkan diri untuk pemotretan dirinya bersama Changmin untuk salah satu majalah di Jepang.

Sedangkan Jaejoong kini sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambut sambil memainkan smartphonenya. Baru beberapa jam fanficnya diupload, review yang ia dapat sudah cukup banyak yang masuk. Terkadang namja itu terkekeh kecil membaca komentar yang mengatakan jika Yunho sangat mesum atau Jaejoong yang terlalu polos dan pasrah. Namun bibir cherry itu terkadang mengerucut dengan wajah sebal saat membaca komentar yang mengatai si penulis hanya orang mesum yang jarang dibelai.

"Isshh aku tidak mesum! Dan Yunnie juga sering menyentuhku... walaupun hanya lewat telpon..." wajah manis itu pun tertunduk lesu. Ia kangen Yunnienya, Jaejoong rindu sentuhan lembut Yunho yang selalu membuatnya bergairah.

Sepasang kekasih itu memang hampir tidak pernah bertemu semenjak Yunho menyelesaikan wajib militernya. Terakhir mereka bertemu adalah sehari setelah Yunho menyelesaikan shooting untuk lagu solo terbarunya, itu pun hanya sempat beberapa jam karena kesibukan keduanya setelah lama vakum dari dunia hiburan.

"Tapi tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengkhayalkan Yunnie menyentuhku, lalu aku akan menelpon Yunnie untuk membantuku klimaks. Begitu saja sudah cukup." ucap Jaejoong berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri. Namja itu pun beranjak dari kegiatannya sejak tadi lalu mulai bersiap, setelah ini ia memiliki pekerjaan lain sebagai seorang penyanyi.

~####~

Mata doe besar milik seorang Kim Jaejoong baru saja terbuka, menampakkan bola mata indah yang selalu membuat siapapun terpesona melihatnya. Dengan malas-malasan namja manis itu bangun sambil menggosok-gosok kedua matanya. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang tepat di hadapannya menunjukkan pukul 11 siang.

Mumpung tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan hari ini, Jaejoong pun ingin sekali-sekali malas-malasan menikmati waktu liburnya. Apalagi semalam ia sempat mendapatkan ide baru untuk fanfic terbarunya, membuatnya ingin segera menulis lalu berbagi pada penggemarnya yang telah kembali menunggu karya terbarunya.

Setelah mandi lalu sarapan yang termasuk makan siang itu, Jaejoong pun mulai berkutat dengan laptopnya. Didudukkannya dirinya di lantai, di depan meja kecil dengan sebuah laptop yang telah menyala di atasnya. Tidak lupa memasang headset yang tersambung ke laptopnya beserta kacamata yang selalu ia gunakan disaat bekerja, karena namja itu memang sedikit mengalami rabun pada matanya.

Jari-jari lentik itu terus bergerak mengetik semua yang ia khayalkan. Entah karena apa tapi hari ini pikiran Jaejoong terasa sangat fresh hingga membuatnya dapat mengelurkan semua idenya dengan lancar. Tidak terasa waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat. Sesekali Jaejoong meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena terus berada pada posisi yang sama selama berjam-jam.

"Hihi sudah mulai masuk bagian intimnya. Aku akan buat Yunnie lebih mesum lagi dari fanfic sebelumnya." sambil mengunyah hamburger yang menjadi makan malamnya, Jaejoong makin semangat mengetik karena bagian disaat ia bercinta dengan Yunho adalah bagian cerita yang selalu Jaejoong tunggu-tunggu.

Wajahnya kini mulai memerah saat menuliskan hal-hal mesum yang ia khayalkan. Kedua pahanya merapat sambil saling menggesek satu sama lain, reaksi karena sekarang ia sedang membayangkan apa yang ia tulis menjadi kenyataan. Nafasnya pun mulai terdengar tidak teratur. Namja cantik itu kini benar-benar tenggelam dalam fantasi mesumnya, tidak menyadari jika seseorang sedang berjalan mendekatinya dari belakang.

~####~

Pekerjaan terakhirnya hari ini pun telah selesai. Namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu melenguh mengeluarkan nafas lega karena akhirnya ia bisa bebas sekarang. Tubuhnya sedikit diregangkan sambil menghirup udara segar, pekerjaan yang menumpuk hari ini membuatnya penat. Namun namja itu tidak mengeluh sama sekali, karena semua ini demi mendapat satu hari libur penuh yang sangat sulit ia dapatkan belakangan ini.

"Hyung, setelah ini kau langsung ke apartemennya Jaejoong hyung?" tanya Changmin sambil menggunakan jaketnya, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Iya, aku akan menginap disana."

"Aah, sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa kau ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan hari ini." ujar Changmin sambil memutar bola matanya saat Yunho membalas ucapannya dengan seringaian tipis. Sempat hidup bertahun-tahun bersama pasangan mesum YunJae itu membuatnya sangat mengerti apa yang akan terjadi saat dua orang hyungnya itu sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Yasudah, aku titip salam saja untuk Jaejoong hyung. Katakan padanya kalau aku merindukan masakannya."

"Baiklah, karena kau tidak protes dengan keinginanku memajukan jadwal pekerjaan kita, sepulang dari apartemen Jaejoong aku akan membawakan masakannya untukmu."

"Woah benarkah hyung?!" mata bambi itu pun bersinar cerah. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa menyicipi masakan-masakan enak hyung cantiknya itu lagi pikirnya. Yunho pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Benar ya, jangan sampai lupa!"

"Iya iya aku tidak akan lupa. Sekarang pulang lah, aku juga ingin secepatnya bertemu Boojae." keduanya mengucapkan salam perpisahan lalu masuk ke mobil masing.

Dengan santainya Yunho mengendarai mobil audinya menuju apartemen Jaejoong. Untunglah sepertinya hari ini tidak ada media massa yang mengikutinya membuat kunjungan diam-diamnya menuju kediaman kekasihnya itu menjadi aman.

Yunho sesekali tersenyum kecil membayangkan bagaiamana reaksi kekasih cantiknya itu saat membuka pintu dan melihat dirinya berada di depan Jaejoong, karena Yunho tidak memberitau Jaejoong sama sekali jika ia akan datang berkunjung. Dan senyumnya pun makin melebar, atau bisa dibilang berubah menjadi seringai membayangkan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan pada tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah lama tidak ia sentuh itu.

"Persiapkan dirimu Boo, malam ini aku akan berubah menjadi beruang mesum seperti yang selalu kau tulis di fanficmu hahaha." tawanya membahan dalam mobil sendirian. Namja satu ini benar-benar sudah tidak sabar bertemu pujaan hatinya.

Sesampainya di gedung apartemen Jaejoong, Yunho segera memarkirkan mobilnya lalu dengan cepat melesat menuju unit apartemen tempat Jaejoong tinggal. Dipencetnya sekali bel unit apartemen itu, namun tidak ada respon apapun dari dalam. Dipencetnya kembali beberapa kali namun hasilnya pun sama. Lampu apartemen Jaejoong terlihat menyala yang menandakan pemiliknya sedang berada di dalam, seharusnya Jaejoong segera menyadari jika ada yang bertamu.

' _Apa Boojae sudah tidur?'_ pikir Yunho yang akhirnya memutuskan menyelonong masuk karena sebenarnya dia tau password kunci apartemen Jaejoong.

Yunho pun berhasil masuk ke dalam lalu melihat-lihat sekitar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Jaejoong di dalam. Yunho pun kini melangkah menuju kamar Jaejoong, memastikan apakah kekasihnya itu memang sudah tidur atau belum.

Dari jauh dilihatnya pintu kamar Jaejoong yang terbuka lebar, sesuatu yang tidak biasa terjadi jika namja itu memang telah pergi tidur. Semakin mendekat Yunho pun dikejutkan dengan suara lenguhan kecil yang sangat ia kenal, membuatnya mengerutkan alis bingung. Dan saat memasuki kamar yang cukup luas itu dapat Yunho lihat Jaejoong sedang duduk dengan posisi aneh di depan laptop.

Karena penasaran sedang apa sebenarnya kekasihnya, Yunho pun berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati Jaejoong dari belakang. Dilihatnya sebuah headset menyumpal telinga Jaejoong, yang membuat Jaejoong jadi tidak mendengar sama sekali jika sejak tadi ada yang membunyikan belnya, bahkan saat dirinya mendekati Jaejoong seperti sekarang.

Yunho berjongkok perlahan di belakang Jaejoong, menatapi sosok kekasihnya yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat dari dekat. Dapat diciumnya wangi tubuh kekasihnya itu, membuatnya semakin rindu ingin memeluk sambil menciumi Jaejoong. Kemudian pandangannya kini beralih ke arah benda tipis yang sejak tadi menjadi fokus Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi Yunho sudah tau apa yang sebenarnya membuat Jaejoong jadi terduduk aneh seperti sekarang. Dan benar saja, saat ini Jaejoong memang sedang mengetik adegan intim dirinya sendiri bersama Yunho. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak membaca tulisan yang ditampilkan di depannya.

Yunho terkejut saat mulai memahami apa yang Jaejoong tulis. Belakangan ini Jaejoong memang selalu menulis cerita fiksi, bukan cerita nyata seperti yang dulu sering kekasihnya itu tulis, namun dalam fanficnya kali ini Jaejoong sedang menuliskan tentang karakter Kim Jaejoong yang seorang artis terkenal itu diam-diam ternyata memiliki hobi menulis cerita fiksi bernama fanfic yang isinya banyak hal vulgar. Dan bahkan yang ia tulis sekarang adalah tentang Kim Jaejoong yang sedang menulis fanfic sambil digerayangi kekasihnya, Yunho.

Bukankah cerita ini setengah nyata? Tentang Jaejoong yang memang nyatanya seorang author fanfiction, bedanya saat menulis adegan intim Jaejoong yang sekarang tidak sedang digerayangi oleh Yunho. Diam-diam Yunho menggelengkan kepala di belakang Jaejoong, ingin mengagumi Jaejoong yang memiliki begitu banyak ide untuk ditulis namun miris juga karena dirinya selalu ditempatkan seperti pria paling mesum di dunia, padahal Yunho tidak merasa dirinya semesum itu.

" _Ahh... Yunnie hentikanhh... aku jadi tidak bisa fokus." Jaejoong berusaha menjauhkan wajah kekasihnya yang saat ini mulai menjilati lehernya dari belakang. Jari-jarinya terasa sulit bergerak saat Yunho terus saja menggerayanginya sejak tadi._

Yunho kembali membaca kalimat yang baru saja Jaejoong ketik. Sebuah ide nakal tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Keadaan ini tepat sekali, Yunho akan memastikan kegiatan panas yang akan mereka lakukan sebentar lagi akan tertulis seluruhnya dalam fanfic Jaejoong. Yunho mulai mendekati leher Jaejoong dari belakang, berusaha tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun agar keberadaanya tidak diketahui Jaejoong.

 _Slurrp~_

"Kyaahh!" terkejut karena tiba-tiba merasakan benda basah menyentuh lehernya, Jaejoong terlonjak dari duduknya sambil berteriak kencang. Butuh beberapa saat hingga ia bisa menyadari jika ada seseorang yang sedang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"Yu-yunnie?!"

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga aku disini."

"Eh? Ah— Yunnieee!" terlalu kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat membuat Jaejoong hanya sanggup meneriakkan panggilan sayang kekasihnya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya tertutupi dengan rasa bahagia yang tiba-tiba membuncah. Jaejoong berlari melompat ke arah Yunho yang tentu saja disambut Yunho dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Yunnie bogoshippooo..." Jaejoong memeluk Yunho tidak kalah erat. Ia sangat merindukan sensasi ini, saat tubuh besar Yunho melingkupi tubuh kecilnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma tubuh kekasihnya, wangi yang sudah lama tidak ia cium itu.

"Nado bogoshippo Boo. Bagaimana kejutanku kali ini? Sepertinya sukses besar ya."

"Ukh kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau kesini? Kalau tau kan aku bisa bersiap untuk menyambutmu." pipi putih itu menggembung dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu, membuat Yunho gemas melihatnya.

"Namanya juga kejutan Boo, mana mungkin aku bilang dulu kalau mau datang. Tapi kau sudah menyambutku dengan sangat baik."

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening bingung namun tidak lama berganti dengan wajah kaget karena Yunho tiba-tiba meraba pantatnya lalu meremasnya. Satu lenguhan kecil keluar begitu saja dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Ah-apa maksudmu Yunnie?"

"Kau tau? Aku sudah berada disini sejak tadi, duduk diam di belakangmu sambil membaca apa saja yang kau ketik, dan kau menyambutku dengan narasi mesum yang kau buat."

Mata doe itu membulat terkejut saat tau Yunho sedang membaca cerita mesumnya sejak tadi. Wajahnya makin memerah karena malu, apalagi tangan kekasihnya semakin gencar memainkan kedua belah pantatnya.

"Enghh Yunnie pabbo. Jangan membaca tulisan orang diam-diam begitu." merasa sangat malu, Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yunho, membuat Yunho semakin iseng ingin mengusili kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa hm? Kau malu?"

Jaejoong pun makin menyembunyikan wajahnya. Walaupun namja itu memang tidak pernah malu untuk menulis setiap pikiran mesumnya dalam sebuah fanfic, tapi tentu saja jika orang lain yang ada dalam ceritanya sedang membaca apa saja yang sedang ia tulis tentu akan sangat memalukan.

"Ne, kau pernah bilang kalau khayalan yang kau tulis adalah apa yang kau inginkan. Jadi apa kau ingin mencobanya sekarang?"

Jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap Yunho dengan wajah bingungnya yang memerah. "Mencoba bagaimana maksudnya?"

Yunho melepas sentuhannya lalu membawa Jaejoong kembali duduk di depan laptop dengan dirinya yang duduk menempel di belakang Jaejoong. Dipeluknya Jaejoong dari belakang lalu mulai menciumi leher kekasihnya. Tangannya yang tidak ingin diam juga mulai menjalar memasuki kaos Jaejoong, mengelus dengan sensual perut rata itu menuju dada Jaejoong yang berisi.

Dengan mudahnya desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, menikmati tiap sentuhan yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan dari Yunho. Ia masih tidak mengerti maksud perkataan kekasihnya tadi tapi jika Yunho ingin memberinya kenikmatan maka dengan senang hati Jaejoong menerimanya. Jaejoong menggeliat pelan dalam pelukan Yunho saat bibir hati itu menyesap titik sensitifnya di leher, apalagi remasan tangan Yunho di dadanya makin liar dan kasar.

"Lama tidak kusentuh membuat tubuhmu jadi sangat sensitif ya? Lihat penismu sudah berdiri tegak seperti ini." dielusnya penis Jaejoong dari balik celana dengan tangan satunya. Desahan Jaejoong makin menjadi karena tangan Yunho sambil meremas-remas penisnya. Jaejoong akui tubuhnya jadi sangat sensitif sekarang karena tidak pernah disentuh lagi, dan itulah juga alasan kenapa khayalannya menjadi semakin liar belakangan ini.

"Yuniehh... keluarkan penisku..."

Yunho hanya membalas dengan senyuman tampannya lalu menurunkan sedikit celana Jaejoong sekaligus boxernya, dan keluarlah penis tegang Jaejoong dengan bebas. Diusapnya kepala penis Jaejoong dengan ibu jari setelah melihat cairan precum mulai banyak keluar dari lubang kecil disana.

"Senafsu apa dirimu sebenarnya? Baru sedikit kusentuh sudah sebasah ini."

"Nghh... cepatlah Yunnie... jangan main-main terus!"

Yunho menyeringai kecil, sepertinya kekasih cantiknya ini benar-benar telah diujung nafsunya sehingga ingin cepat-cepat dituntaskan. Tapi jika hanya menuruti keinginan Jaejoong tidak akan menarik pikirnya. Sedikit mengusili kekasihnya sepertinya akan lebih seru, apalagi hingga membuat Jaejoong memasang wajah memohon kepadanya.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu lanjutkan dulu fanficmu."

"Ish siapa lagi yang perduli dengan fanfic! Ayolah Yunnie~"

"Tapi aku perduli sayang. Aku baru akan menyentuhmu lagi kalau kau sambil melanjutkan tulisanmu."

"Tapi..."

"Bukankah yang kau tulis sejak tadi adalah yang seperti itu? Dan akan sangat menyenangkan bukan jika kau benar-benar menulisnya sambil aku gerayangi?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Sekarang ia sedikit menyesal mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang ternyata cukup sulit untuk dilakukan dalam kenyataan. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya jika ingin disentuh Yunho lagi.

Dengan sedikit gematar Jaejoong kembali mengetik lanjutan ceritanya. Walau dalam keadaan terjepit ingin segera dipuaskan, tapi otak Jaejoong bahkan semakin lancar berpikir. Ia jadi takjub sendiri dengan kemampuan otaknya.

 _Idenya yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir membuat Jaejoong hanya pasrah membiarkan Yunho terus menyentuhnya saat jari-jarinya terus berusaha melanjutkan cerita fiksinya. Walau sedikit kesulitan tapi Jaejoong merasa semakin bergairah jika dikerjai seperti ini._

"Benarkah? Apa kau semakin bernafsu Boo?" tanya Yunho tepat di samping telinga Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang sibuk meremas dada kekasihnya dan tangan satunya yang mengocok penis Jaejoong di bawah sana. Seringai mesumnya semakin melebar saat Jaejoong hanya sanggup membalas pertanyaannya hanya dengan desahan.

"Sepertinya kau tidak perlu lagi mengatakannya, penismu yang mengeluarkan precum semakin banyak sudah dengan jujur menjawabnya. Dasar Boojae mesum."

"Ahh... a-aku tidak mesumhh!"

"Kau menulis cerita mesum yang akan dibaca banyak orang sambil mendesah menikmati sentuhanku, kenapa masih mengelak kalau dirimu memang mesum."

Wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah padam dikatai Yunho seperti itu. Sejujurnya Jaejoong sadar kalau ia bahkan lebih mesum dari Yunho tapi Jaejoong terlalu malu mengakuinya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menutupi wajahnya, kebiasaan Jaejoong jika merasa malu.

"Ayo lanjutkan lagi fanficnya. Kalau kau berhenti mengetik aku juga akan berhenti menyentuhmu."

Akhirnya Jaejoong pun kembali menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas keyboard. Wajahnya masih saja memerah padam mengingat perkataan Yunho. Jaejoong membayangkan bagaimana reaksi fansnya jika tau seorang Kim Jaejoong dengan imagenya yang seperti malaikat ternyata melakukan hal seperti ini di belakang kamera.

 _Setelah berusaha keras akhirnya pertahanan Jaejoong pun runtuh ketika merasakan penisnya di bawah sana terasa hangat. Diliriknya kebawah dan benar saja, kepala Yunho sekarang telah berada di antara kedua pahanya dengan mulut yang telah tersumpal penisnya._

"Hm? Adegan selanjutnya kau ingin penismu kuhisap?"

"Buh-bukan begituh... aku— Akhhh..." desahan kerasnya keluar seketika saat Yunho langsung mengulum penisnya. Jari-jari tangannya tidak sanggup lagi bergerak mengetik dan kini malah beralih meremas rambut Yunho melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya. Tubuhnya mulai menegang ketika Yunho mengulum penisnya sambil memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

Yunho melirik keatas, mengamati ekspresi nikmat kekasihnya. Setelah melihatnya Yunho malah semakin ingin menjahili Jaejoong. Entah kenapa sepertinya jiwa usil Changmin mulai menular pada dirinya. Yunho berhenti menggerakkan kepalanya lalu berdiam sambil menyisakan kepala penis Jaejoong dalam mulutnya. Dieluasnya dengan sensual paha Jaejoong yang terbuka lebar sambil menatap Jaejoong yang ikut balik menatapnya dengan mata yang telah sayu.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau berhenti mengetik aku juga akan berhenti menyentuhmu."

"Tapi aku tidak sanggup lagi Yunnieh... ayo lanjutkan lagi hisapannya~" Jaejoong merasa geli sendiri merasakan mulut Yunho yang bicara dengan kepala penisnya yang masih di dalam sana. Walau Yunho tidak menghisapnya tapi hal ini memberikan sensasi baru yang tidak kalah nikmat untuk Jaejoong.

"Tidak bisa, keputusanku mutlak." Yunho menyeringai melihat wajah frustasi Jaejoong. Ia tau kalau kekasihnya itu sudah berada di puncak dan sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaks.

"Nghh... Ayolah Yunnie... jangan mempermainkanku terus..."

Melihat wajah memelas Jaejoong membuat Yunho akhirnya tidak tega juga, apalagi mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca ingin menangis karena tidak kuat lagi menahan hasratnya yang sudah diujung. Kembali dimasukkannya penis Jaejoong dalam mulutnya lalu menghisapnya kuat. Lidahnya pun ikut bergerak menjilat penis yang ada dalam mulutnya.

"Akhh Yunniehh..." desahan Jaejoong kembali keluar dengan matanya yang terpejam. Diremasnya kuat rambut Yunho sambil mendorong kepala itu makin tenggelam dalam selangkangannya. Bisa Jaejoong rasakan penisnya semakin terasa penuh dengan sperma yang sebentar lagi akan menyembur keluar.

"Yunniehh... mau keluar... ahh... akkhh..." kedua pahanya mengapit erat Yunho dengan kepalanya yang mendongak menikmati klimaks yang sejak tadi telah tertahan. Spermanya masih terus keluar dalam mulut Yunho tanpa henti. Jaejoong tidak terpikir lagi kekasihnya itu bisa menelan semua spermanya atau tidak, sejak tadi tangannya masih terus mendesak kepala Yunho agar mulut namja itu semakin dalam melingkupi penisnya.

Jaejoong terbaring lelah di lantai setelah merasa spermanya telah keluar seluruhnya. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat dengan wajah memerah, masih menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang baru saja ia rasakan. Jaejoong akui ini adalah klimaks ternikmat yang pernah ia rasakan semenjak terakhir kali ia disentuh Yunho, dan ia masih belum puas sama sekali sekarang.

Yunho segera meraup bibir Jaejoong yang terbuka setelah napas kekasihnya mulai stabil, sejak tadi ia belum menyentuh bibir Jaejoong sama sekali. Ciuman itu dengan cepat menjadi ciuman panas yang saling menuntut. Jaejoong mendesah kecil tiap Yunho memainkan lidahnya membuat nafsunya kembali bangkit.

"Yunniee~"

"Kenapa sayang?" bibir hati itu tidak mau berhenti dan terus menciumi wajah hingga leher Jaejoong.

"Mau lagi~"

"Mau apa hm?"

"Mau yang seperti tadi, buat aku klimaks lagi..."

"Bukankah sekarang giliranku yang kau buat klimaks? Lihat, penisku sejak tadi sudah keras menunggu kau manjakan." ucap Yunho sambil mengocok penisnya di depan Jaejoong. Mata doe itu langsung berbinar melihat benda besar yang belakangan ini hanya bisa ia khayalkan. Tangannya terulur mengelus penis Yunho lalu mulai mengocoknya.

"Aku merindukan penismu Yunnie, bahkan lubangku langsung bereaksi setelah memegang benda besar ini."

"Sungguh lubang yang mesum, belum disentuh saja sudah bereaksi duluan."

"Lu-lubangku tidak mesum kok. Lubangku masih polos."

"Hmmm... atau Boojae yang mesum?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mesum!" bantah Jaejoong cepat sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Benarkah? Jadi siapa sebenarnya yang mesum disini?"

"Penis Yunnie yang mesum, belum apa-apa sudah keras duluan."

Yunho terkikik geli mendengar jawaban polos Jaejoong. Yunho tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang begitu manis, polos dan menggoda dalam waktu bersamaan, dan itu adalah Kim Jaejoong, kekasih cantiknya tercinta.

"Baiklah, sekarang tunjukkan lubang polosmu sayang, penis mesum ini ingin mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam sana."

Jaejoong ikut terkikik mendengar kalimat Yunho yang terkesan aneh. Menuruti perintah Yunho, Jaejoong menekuk sebelah kakinya kemudian mengangkatnya. Sekarang Yunho dapat dengan jelas melihat lubang merah muda di depannya itu, terlihat begitu sempit dan berkedut kecil. Lidahnya terulur menjilat bibirnya sendiri sambil terus mengamati lubang Jaejoong, membuat yang dilihati malah dengan nakalnya melebarkan kedua buah pantatnya, memamerkan lubangnya semakin jelas di hadapan Yunho.

"Apa lubangku terlihat nikmat Yunnie?"

Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong lalu turun menciumi leher putih itu. Ditinggalkannya beberapa kissmark yang tidak begitu kentara, akan berbahaya jika ada yang melihat bekas kissmark di leher Jaejoong.

"Ya, milikmu terlihat semakin sempit dari yang terakhir kulihat."

"Ahh... kalau begitu cepatlah sentuh disana Yunniehh..."

Yunho menyodorkan tiga jarinya ke arah mulut Jaejoong yang langsung saja dikulum oleh namja cantik itu. Tidak lama Yunho menarik jarinya keluar lalu turun mendekati lubang Jaejoong. Dilebarkannya kaki Jaejoong lalu mulai menjilati lubang kecil itu hingga benar-benar basah. Jaejoong kembali mendesah walaupun baru disentuh Yunho dengan lidahnya. Lubangnya pun jadi semakin sensitif sepertinya.

Yunho mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam sana dengan perlahan, tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong kesakitan. Benar saja yang ia pikirkan, lubang Jaejoong jadi semakin sempit, bahkan satu jarinya saja sudah bisa merasakan remasan kuat lubang Jaejoong. Diciuminya paha dalam Jaejoong sambil memasukkan sisa dua jarinya yang lain satu persatu. Yunho menggerakkan keluar masuk ketiga jarinya perlahan hingga ringisan kecil Jaejoong sebelumnya berganti dengan desahan nikmat.

"Boo... aku masukkan ya..."

Mata doe yang sejak tadi terpejam itu mulai terbuka membalas tatapan sayang kekasihnya. Tangannya terulur mengelus wajah Yunho dan diikuti dengan anggukan pelan. Yunho tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup dagu Jaejoong.

Dikeluarkannya ketiga jarinya dari lubang Jaejoong, kemudian mengarahkan penisnya ke hadapan lubang yang sudah sedikit terbuka. Sebenarnya Yunho ragu penisnya bisa masuk dengan lancar atau tidak, karena jarinya hanya sebentar melebarkan lubang Jaejoong. Yunho sudah tidak tahan sejak tadi ingin segera memuntahkan spermanya, apalagi sejak tadi jarinya terus dijepit dengan kuat oleh lubang Jaejoong.

Dielusnya sekilas kepala kejantanannya di depan lubang terbuka Jaejoong kemudian mulai mendorong benda keras itu masuk kedalamnya. Benar saja yang ia duga, bahkan kepala penisnya saja yang baru masuk sudah membuat Jaejoong meringis. Diciumnya bibir Jaejoong sambil terus memasukkan penisnya secara perlahan. Bibirnya sibuk mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong sedangkan bagian tubuhnya di bawah sana dengan susah payah berusaha masuk ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong, walau begitu pun Jaejoong masih saja meringis dalam ciumannya.

Yunho melepas ciumannya saat penisnya telah berhasil masuk seluruhnya. Dikecupinya wajah Jaejoong yang mengeluarkan keringat cukup banyak. Yunho tidak tega juga melihat kekasihnya harus menahan sakit seperti ini.

"Masih sakit Boo?" tanya Yunho setelah berdiam beberapa saat.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong bergerak melingkari leher Yunho lalu diikuti dengan gelengan kecil. "Bergeraklah sayang."

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan." bibir hati itu mengecup lembut kening Jaejoong sebelum mulai menggerakkan penis besarnya.

Ringisan Jaejoong kembali keluar. Jujur saja sebenarnya lubangnya masih terasa begitu sakit, tapi nafsunya saat ini bahkan jauh lebih besar karena ia telah menanti begitu lama demi bersetubuh dengan Yunho.

"Sshhh..." kedua mata doe itu terpejam menahan perih dengan jari-jari tangannya yang meremas bahu Yunho dengan kuat saat penis kekasihnya itu bergerak mundur hingga menyisakan kepalanya. Jaejoong mulai menyesal membiarkan Yunho melakukan aksinya terlalu cepat, ini begitu sakit. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tarik kembali kalimatnya saat tiba-tiba Yunho menyentakkan penis besarnya masuk dan tepat mengenai sweet spotnya.

"Aahh!" desahan kerasnya keluar begitu saja dengan mata yang kembali terbuka. Ini sangat nikmat pikir Jaejoong, rasa sakit di lubangnya bahkan tidak ia perdulikan lagi.

Melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang telah berubah, Yunho kini mulai bergerak lebih cepat mengeluar masukkan penisnya dalam lubang Jaejoong. Yunho merasa bangga masih bisa mengingat dengan baik letak titik nikmat kekasihnya walau sudah lama tidak ia setubuhi. Berkat phone sex yang sering mereka lakukan, membuat Yunho tidak pernah lupa bagian tubuh Jaejoong yang dapat membuat kekasih cantiknya itu mendesah keras menyebutkan namanya saat ia menyentuhnya.

"Yunniehh... lebih ahh... cepath..." pinta Jaejoong dengan tatapan memohon yang membuat Yunho tidak sanggup lagi menahan diri.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau besok kau tidak bisa berjalan Boo." detik berikutnya desahan kedua namja itu beradu menikmati persetubuhan mereka yang semakin panas. Sebelah tangannya terangkat mengocok penis Jaejoong yang kembali mengeluarkan precum dan mulutnya kini dengan ganas meraup dada Jaejoong sambil meninggalkan banyak kissmark berwarna merah disana. Kenikmatan yang terlalu banyak ia terima membuat Jaejoong hanya pasrah memeluk kepala Yunho sambil mendesah membiarkan namja tampannya itu melakukan sesukanya pada tubuhnya.

"Akhh Yunnieehh..." Jaejoong mendesah keras saat spermanya kembali keluar, diikuti sperma Yunho yang menyembur dalam lubangnya. Sensasi yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan, saat cairan hangat itu memenuhi lubangnya hingga meluber keluar mengotori lantai. Matanya terpejam erat dengan napas yang tersengal, kegiatan mereka satu ini benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Mata doe besar itu kembali terbuka saat merasakan kecupan-kecupan kecil Yunho pada wajahnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk sayang tubuh besar Yunho sambil menikmati bibir hati yang kini berhenti di atas bibirnya, memberi sebuah ciuman manis dan lembut.

"Bagaimana rasanya setelah lama tidak kusentuh? Sekarang sudah terpuaskan?" tanya Yunho setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Kenapa bertanya sekarang disaat kita baru melakukannya sekali? Tentu saja aku belum puas."

"Kalau begitu ayo lakukan lagi sampai kau benar-benar puas." Yunho pun kembali memposisikan diri berada di atas Jaejoong dan ingin mencium leher putih itu, tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika Jaejoong menahan dadanya saat ingin mendekat.

"Tunggu, biarkan aku istirahat sebentar, aku masih lemas, memangnya Yunnie tidak capek?"

"Baru sekali mana mungkin membuatku capek, sayang." Yunho terkikik geli melihat wajah terkejut Jaejoong saat mendengar ucapannya. Dikecupnya sekilas bibir Jaejoong sambil mengusap kepala kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Kau harus lebih banyak olahraga mulai sekarang biar tidak mudah capek."

"Tapi olahraga itu membosankan Yunnie."

"Bagaimana kalau olahraga ranjang? Kau tidak akan bosan untuk olahraga satu ini kan?"

"Ka-kalau itu..." Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan lebih banyak meluangkan waktu demi menemanimu olahraga di ranjang."

"Ukhh Yunnie mesum!"

"Mesum begini pun kau masih suka."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Yunho sama persis seperti yang pernah ia tuliskan dalam fanficnya. Kalau begini namanya fiksi yang menjadi kenyataan. Diulurkannya kedua tangannya memeluk leher Yunho agar wajah tampan itu mendekat lalu diciumnya bibir hati itu sekilas.

"Tapi kita tidak sedang di ranjang, berarti yang tadi bukan termasuk olahraga ranjang namanya."

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu ayo pindah ke ranjang dan mulai olahraga dari awal." dengan sigap Yunho menggendong tubuh telanjang Jaejoong seperti seorang tuan putri. Diciumnya dengan bernafsu bibir cherry yang telah membengkak itu sambil melirik ke arah bawah, melihat cairannya yang menetes keluar dari lubang Jaejoong mengotori lantai dimana ia berjalan. Yunho menyeringai kecil dalam ciumannya, setelah ini ia berjanji akan mengisi lubang sempit itu dengan cairannya hingga penuh.

~####~

Mata doe besar itu mulai terbuka perlahan setelah beberapa jam tertidur karena kelelahan. Diregangkannya tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit sakit lalu menoleh ke arah kanan, tempat dimana seharusnya sang kekasih tertidur. Dilihatnya Yunho kini sedang terduduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan sehelai selimut menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dan laptop miliknya yang berada di atas paha Yunho.

"Yunnie~" panggil Jaejoong manja dengan suara paraunya khas orang bangun tidur.

"Hm? Sudah bangun sayang?" Yunho mengulurkan sebelah tangannya mengelus kepala Jaejoong, dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain masih sibuk bergerak kesana kemari di atas _touch pad_ di laptop Jaejoong.

"Sedang apa?"

"Hmmm... sedang mengupload fanficmu yang tadi." jawab Yunho dengan santainya. Beberapa saat terdiam akhirnya Jaejoong mulai sadar dan langsung bergerak ingin merebut laptop miliknya.

"Apa?! Yak, kembalikan laptopku! Apa yang sudah kau upload disana Jung?!" Jaejoong masih berusaha merebut benda segi empat itu dengan susah payah karena tubuhnya yang terasa sakit terutama bagian bawah sana, membuatnya sulit bergerak.

"Tenang saja Boo, aku hanya menambah ceritanya sedikit sesuai yang kita lakukan tadi lalu menguploadnya." Yunho masih saja sibuk dengan laptop Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangan yang sibuk menangkis tangan Jaejoong yang ingin merebut laptop tersebut.

"Aku tidak percaya. Cepat kembalikan laptopnya." Jaejoong pun akhirnya berhasil mengambil alih benda itu walau sepertinya sedikit terlambat.

"Ah! Sudah berhasil kuupload hahaha." Yunho tertawa dengan nistanya yang dibalas dengan tatapan horor Jaejoong.

Dengan cepat jari-jarinya membuka file yang telah Yunho upload dan membacanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat lanjutan cerita yang ia ketik tadi menjadi cerita yang paling Jaejoong hindari sejak dulu.

"Yak! Kenapa aku disini menjadi sangat mesum?! Kenapa kau menulisnya seperti ini Jung Yunho?!" dengan ganasnya Jaejoong menguncang bahu Yunho hingga melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Aku hanya menulisnya sesuai kenyataan, biar terasa lebih nyata."

"Tapi kau harusnya mengubahnya sedikit, Kim Jaejoong harusnya bukanlah orang mesum seperti ini, kalau begini— humphh..."

Kalimat protes itu pun terhenti ketika Yunho membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Diambilnya laptop itu dengan perlahan lalu meletakkannya di atas meja di samping ranjang tanpa melepas ciuman mereka yang kini berganti menjadi lumatan-lumatan bernafsu.

Tautan kedua bibir itu pun terlepas ketika Yunho merasa Jaejoong mulai kehabisan napas. Dielusnya bibir cherry yang basah itu dengan ibu jarinya sambil memberi tatapan tajam yang akan membuat semua wanita langsung jatuh hati padanya.

"Daripada memikirkan itu bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang semalam? Kau juga pasti belum puas kan?"

Dengan wajahnya yang memerah Jaejoong mengangguk malu-malu membalas tawaran Yunho. Kedua bibir itu pun kembali bertautan dengan tangan mereka masing-masing yang mulai saling meraba tubuh pasangannya. Bisa dipastikan kegiatan panas ini akan terus berlanjut hingga Jaejoong tidak memiliki sisa tenaga lagi untuk melanjutkannya. Dalam hati Yunho meminta maaf pada Changmin tidak akan membawakan makanan apapun untuk magnaenya itu karena setelah ini Jaejoong tidak akan punya tenaga lagi memasakkan sesuatu untuk Changmin.

~END~

Halooo~ author datang dengan ff baru lagi hahaha. Bagaimana untuk fanfic kali ini? Semoga kalian suka. Sebelumnya author ucapkan terimakasih untuk reader yang telah mampir membaca, dan menyempatkan memberi komentar.

Oke cukup sekian untuk kali ini, kita bertemu lagi dalam cerita lainnya. Pai ppaiiii~~


End file.
